Thauglorimorgorus
King of the Forest Country | home = Forest Country, Storm Horns | sex = Male | race = Black dragon (wyrm) | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = 1018 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | source = | page = |children = Hesior}} Thauglorimorgorus (also known as Thauglor, Black Doom, and King of the Forest Country) was a black dragon and ruler of the old area known as the Forest Country or the Land of the Purple Dragon, southeast of the Stormhorns, in what was later Cormyr. He took payments from wyverns who inhabited the lake at its center, in exchange for allowing them to stay. Description As of , Thauglor was beginning to show signs of age: his scales were fading from ebony to violet and his eyes from yellow to dusky purple. History In −400 DR his great-grandson Kreston made the mistake of interrupting his meal. Feeling that a tour of his realm was in order to descendants some respect, he took wing and made his way north. On his way he caught a whiff of smoke too out of season to be natural and upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be the campsite of Iliphar Nelnueve who quickly retreated out of respect and awe, but not fear, and this troubled him. In , Thauglor chose Gloriankithsanus and Mistinarperadnacles to accompany him when he met with Iliphar Nelnueve to settle the differences between the dragons and the elves. Iliphar challenged Thauglor to a Feint of Honor that would become known as The Passing of Power and Thauglor lost and the elves claimed the forests of the Forest Country. The marshes and mountains, however, were to remain the domain of dragons. Thauglor descended upon Castle Obarskyr in Suzail in 1018 DR, demolishing around a quarter of it and gutting the rest in a large fire. He withdrew voluntarily before he could be engaged by the defending military, but instead of returning to his lair, he withdrew only as far as the King's Forest. He was engaged in combat by Thanderahast, who was riding on the back of a wyvern. Thanderahast managed to escape Thauglor's acid breath, but he was badly burned in the process. Jorunhast attacked the dragon with a wand of fire, prompting Thauglor to follow Jorunhast and (then Prince) Azoun II into a trap where a row of archers targeted his wings. Thauglor crash-landed where he was set upon by Cormyrean soldiers. Azoun II wielded Orbyn against him, tearing open his belly and stabbing him in the eye. Jorunhast used the wound in Thauglor's belly to attack again with the fire wand, while Azoun finished the dragon by stabbing him through the brain. Personality Thauglor enjoyed hunting for his meals himself and disapproved of scavengers, especially if he caught any of his descendants stooping to such behavior. He considered the entire land known as the Forest Country to be under his command, and did not recognize the authority of any other intelligent race, considering them all to be invaders, on the grounds that he and his kind had been there for far longer than anyone else. References Category:Chromatic dragons Category:Black dragons Category:Dragons Category:Wyrms Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril